


El primer encuentro

by Nakuru



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: cienpalabras, Drabble, Gen, Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-15
Updated: 2004-07-15
Packaged: 2017-10-12 23:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todo tiene un comienzo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El primer encuentro

Un ruido constante, junto a un siseo cercano, le distrajo de su sueño.  
Con algo de pereza salió a hacerle frente a quien se atrevía a sacarle de su largo descanso; mas lo único fuera de lo normal que descubrió fue una gotera... y un joven mago.

A pesar de que no era difícil saber que la mayoría de estudiantes en el castillo se encontraba refugiándose de la lluvia y disfrutando de un té caliente, no le pareció extraño verle allí y al no sentir el impulso de mirarlo a los ojos supo de inmediato que podía confiar en él.


End file.
